Peas in a Pod
by Anastasia-Beverhousen
Summary: Sara meets up wiht someone from her past who makes her remember the better things about life....GS


Peas in a Pod.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own csi, csi characters or anything :)  
  
A/N: Thanks to AMY924 for the fic challenge at YTDAW! And all those who will (hopefully) review my story!  
  
Chapter One: Marshmallows  
  
Sara cradled the large bag of heaven in one arm as she groggily rubbed her eye with her other hand. Using her back to open the locker room door she made her way in, tiredly greeting several lab techs as she went.  
  
"Whoa, you look like death." Commented Nick when Sara opened her locker next to his, and he instantly regretted the harshness of his tone.  
  
"Gee, thank you Nicky," she answered slightly annoyed.  
  
He blankly stared into space as an uncomfortable silence enveloped them, racking his brains by trying to conjure up some pointless conversation; then he noticed that Sara had left her massive bag of marshmallows unattended on the bench. Wasting on opportunity to annoy the tall brunette in brotherly like fashion, Nick cunningly swiped the bag, jumping up and down for joy as he went.  
  
"aww man marshmallows," he bellowed teasingly.  
  
Sara slammed her locker door spinning her head round fiercely like a wild animal whose pray had been hijacked.  
  
"Nick, if you want to live, I'd advise you to put the marshmallows down," she demanded in mock hostility, adding "NOW" for effect.  
  
"Oh Miss Sidle," he loved winding her up, "you wouldn't hurt me over a snack food, would you?"  
  
"Nick don't push me, cause I will"  
  
Sara seemed to be more alert now that her food was hostage.  
  
Nick lifted his free hand facing the palm towards her and thrusting his whole arm forwards exclaimed, "Consider yourself pushed" grinning insanely.  
  
Sara let out a loud aggravated sigh, slammed her fist against the lockers beside her, which surprisingly hurt more than she expected, and leaped over the bench to pursue the evil snack stealer, she really didn't need this.  
  
With the agility of a wannabe superhero Nick cunningly bypassed Sara, sending her spinning round and almost losing her balance. After a few circuits of the whole locker room, and being rooted for by several people whom Sara thought had nothing better to do, they ended up near the double doors.  
  
Sara's eyes narrowed her prey was at last in reach and she could make Nicky pay for making her run about silly, however he had lightened her mood.  
  
Nick swayed towards the door then back again, Sara really meant business and he wasn't going to mess with that!  
  
He made a mad dash through the door, positive that Sara would reach him and he would have his pride ripped to shreds. He backed through the door gracefully skidding on the freshly waxed floor as he went, triumphantly waving the bag in the air, much to the amusement of Grissom and Warrick standing in a nearby doorway.  
  
He was brought back to reality with Sara colliding into his chest and knocking the ego filled wind out of him. Regaining her balance Sara pulled her 'pouty' face and mock sulked to Nick.  
  
"There's no way your gonna fool me with that one sunshine" he replied, sounding more like a Texan cowboy than he intended.  
  
Sara huffed and promptly turned on her heals, purposely flicking her long silky her in his face as she went.  
  
Nick looked down and felt a slight tang of guilt from the stolen goods he possessed.  
  
"Yo Sarsy!" he exclaimed, shouting after her.  
  
She spun on her heals flashing him a triumphant grin, "yes?!"  
  
He threw the bag to her in an athletic fashion, and she threw her hands up as if to catch the bag, however she promptly brought them back down to her face, covering her mouth. Her face turned white as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
The forgotten bag landed with a squelch on the floor.  
  
Nick spun to see what Sara was staring at and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, a young girl, looking exactly like Sara would have at her age, he supposed, was walking towards them, giving that same sideways Sidle smile.  
  
No more wanting to be the centre of attention he moved into the doorways where Grissom and Warrick still dwelled, both opened mouthed.  
  
The both women stood a few feet away from each other, as if they were just about to have a Wild West showdown. The girl was wearing baggy jeans with a red tie around the waist like some sort of a make-shift belt, she had a red t-shirt on with a slogan like 'A Picture Lasts Longer' or something along those lines and an oversized plaid shirt on top of it all. Her hair was waist long and very straight, and it was the most beautiful colour of mahogany Nick had every seen.  
  
She was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow, you look well," she said sarcastically. Sara's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something but the girls spoke again. "When was the last time you slept? Bet you can't even remember. You overwork yourself way too much."  
  
Nick was beginning to agree with this girl's wisdom and by her rhythmic nodding of Grissom's head he assumed he must too.  
  
Sara let out a sigh and began to get extremely red-faced.  
  
"And just look at you," the girl continued, "When was the last time you ate? Your way too skinny!"  
  
She prodded Sara in the stomach as if to reinforce her point.  
  
Warrick gasped suddenly as she did so as if he was a character in a Soap Opera.  
  
"Quite finished?" Sara snapped. The girl solemnly nodded, then gave a slight wicked smile that they all seemed to recognise.  
  
"I'm beginning to forget who's the aunt and who's the niece here."  
  
This time all three spectators took a sharp intake of air.  
  
"You gonna eat those?" asked the niece pointing at the marshmallows, ginning wildly.  
  
Tbc...... 


End file.
